Peter Instant
Peter Instant is a supporting character in Masked Rider Complete. Thomas' best friend and partner-in-crime, Peter enters the Tournament for the sake of thrill-seeking, and later, to protect Thomas. Personality Unlike the subduded Thomas, Peter is in-your-face and can be very, very blunt. Always one to act before thinking, Peter is a very singular-minded individual not afraid to get his hands dirty. Extremely impulsive and sharp-tongued, Peter isn't very receptive to others opinions and often thinks that charging into every situation is the optimal solution. He also isn'tafraid to bend the rules or be devious if he has to. Ultimately though, Peter is well-meaning, if dim. He is comfortable with who he is, and takes great pleasure in using his signature style to get to know others. He can sometimes come off as obnoxious to those of mellower personalities. Kamen Rider Gambit After inserting the Rider Card into the Gambit Driver, Peter can transform into Kamen Rider Gambit. Like Kamen Rider Omega, this form is designed around combat basics; with a slight emphasis on defense. Gambit is a slow, methodical fighter; relying on slow-yet-powerful strikes from his Rich Rouser to deal his damage. Against faster opponents, Gambit is somewhat disadvantaged. To complement this however, the Gambit suit has the third-highest defense out of the competing Kamen Riders, which considering his primary gimmick, is a blessing. Combining this with Peter's insatiable determination makes Gambit a powerfully persistent opponent. Gambit's gimmick involves the use of Court Cards. When inserted into the Rich Rouzer, they offer Gambit a variety of abilities. Alongside allowing Gambit to access his other Rider Forms, they have a variety of uses. They come in four flavors: * Henshin Cards: Allows access to Gambit's other Forms. Only possesses two. * Offense Cards: Enables certain attacks, such as a shockwave from the Rich Rouzer. * Armor Cards: Allows protection against certain attacks. Gambit only possesses three of them; for melee, projectiles, and magic respectively. Upon activation, they require a 12-hour cool-down time. * Trick Cards: Various other uses; Usually affects attributes or activates a gimmick. - Gambler Form= Gambler Form Gambler Mode is the first upgrade Peter receives, after he, Thomas, and Carolina engage Kamen Rider Infinity for the first time in Smart Brain Headquarters. Gambler increases Gambit's overall abilities; but otherwise functions like the default form. However, this form allows Gambit to withstand even more punishment thanks to additional gold armor-plate added to the Rider Suit. The Form further allows Gambit to fly using wings added to the Suit's backside upon playing a Trick Card. - Full House Form= Full House Mode Full House is Gambit's ultimate form. Full House negates the issues that bogged Gambit down: most notably, his low speed. Full House also improves Gambit's defense even further; as instead of playing Cards with the Rich Rouzer, the cards become a third suit of armor that can be directly summoned at any given time. Full House puts Gambit directly on par with Omega Enlightenment and Mimic Diverse. As a consequence, playing Court Cards becomes a risk, as the summoned cards detach from Gambit's Rider Suit; with the potential to chip at his defense if too many are played at once. Gambit can destroy enemies with the Royal Flush finishing move. }} Category:Masked Rider Complete Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Supporting Riders